Ultimate Ben 10 (Earth-1010)
Ben Tennyson is a parallel version of Ben Prime from a timeline where he keeps the Ultimatrix. He is a human from the planet Earth. He first appears in the Death of Ben 10 Prologue. He exists in Earth-1010/Dimension 10/Timeline 3, more commonly known as the Ultimate Ben timeline. Appearance Ultimate Ben 10 looks identical to a 15/16 year old Ben Prime. He wears the same green jacket, with black shirt, as he does in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. He wields the Ultimatrix on his left wrist. Personality Ultimate Ben 10 acts similarly to Ben Prime, except more confident. Ultimate Ben 10 rarely panics when he is losing, knowing that he could always ultimize his aliens. This Ben habitually name-calls his aliens when he is using them, even more so than his counterparts. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Ben 10 wields the Ultimatrix with great skill, only occasionally using the ultimizing function. He possesses all of the same aliens as Ben Prime, except he does not have the problem of the Ultimatrix giving him the wrong aliens because he has learnt how to properly use it. Paradox predicts that he will unlock the master control within the next few months, even if he will eventually cease to use it. He shares the same skills and abilities as his main universe counterpart. Weaknesses His confidence in his own abilities means that if he is facing someone stronger than any of his ultimate aliens he will begin to panic HARD. Unlike Ben Prime, Ultimate Ben 10's Alien X is still locked by two keys inside the Ultimatrix. The keys are possessed by Gwen and Kevin. This means that Ben could never use Alien X to fight the Galactic Gladiator in Universe vs. Tennyson, and therefore never learnt how to properly use Alien X. Biography Up until the canon ending of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ultimate Ben 10's timeline is the same as Ben Prime's. After defeating Vilgax in The Ultimate Enemy, this Ben does not give his Ultimatrix to Azmuth in exchange for the new Omnitrix. He, at some point, confronted and defeated his version of Apollo. Death of Ben 10 His first important appearance in the series was in Chapter 11, where he showed up alongside other alternate Omnitrix wielders to help save Ben Prime from Apollo. He helped the group infiltrate the San Diego Ironworks in Chapter 14, and confronted Apollo directly in Chapter 15. Appearances Death of Ben 10 *Prologue *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16: Part 1 *Chapter 16: Part 2 *Chapter 17 *Epilogue Trivia *This Ben's timeline began to diverge from the main continuity in the episode X = Ben + 2. **In this Ben's timeline, Pluto was not destroyed by Emperor Milleous during the events of X = Ben + 2. *All of this Ben's aliens resemble their Ultimate Alien appearances. **Any Ultimates we only see used by Albedo in Omniverse appear far more refined and natural when this Ben uses them. This is because of the difference between Ben's Ultimatrix and Albedo's Recreated Ultimatrix. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Earth-1010 Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Characters in Death of Ben 10 Category:Teenagers Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson in Earth-1010